Eye of the Predator: Huntress Nights
by Shredder N7
Summary: The year is 2411, Earth is expanding its colonies as far as humanly possible. They soon take it a bit to far for two certain species. Currently, as one of the best Commanders, understanding where 'home' truly lies is up for debate. Romance/adventure
1. Introduction

Eye of the Predator :Huntress Nights

* * *

AN:

_Some of you may remember my first story from a couple of years ago, called "Huntress Nights", well, its was a big disappointment for me. Mostly the plot, there wasn't one. SO, i took more, professional steps and thought about it before typing. And it was, mostly, different... i hope to make it into two stories, so the series is called "Eye of the Predator", then the two stories will be split up into"Huntress Nights" and something else. We will see where this takes us. _

_I hope to finish this story! My mind is very abstract and tends to wander and change ideas. So im very sorry if you get confused.  
_

_Thanks XenoPredDragon for helping with the title! _

_I do not own Aliens/Predator.  
_

* * *

Chapter 1

The year is 2411, and humanity had not failed to disappoint in their struggle to expand with the rest of the galaxy. Already, flight in space has been mastered. With colonies all across the galaxy, and many more planets to discover, Earth, or the "home world" continues to send its society into the unknown.

Represented by a head government that controls all activity associated with humans, war ships are sent to uncharted territories to help understand the universe and its motives. A form of groups across the Earth agreeing to similar goals banned together about 200 years ago and gained the title "the Central Union", dedicated to democracy in a free world.

Still, they send their ships freely into the unknown...

xXx

A warship began its approach to the uncharted planet, no one knew what to expect once they landed, but all were hoping that in the 16 hour time limit they had, they could collect some type of useful data without any unnecessary problems.

The Commander of the ship was only one of the people in charge; mostly Commander Brooke Oksudno handled the ground team in combat, if needed. Being in charge, she kept check on the small things around the ship, mostly making sure people were doing their job.

Brooke approached the pilot of the ship in full battle armor.

"Status report." She ordered sternly behind the pilot, who was still focused on the screen.

"ETA will be in about 25 minutes, Commander."

"Are the stealth systems engaged?"

"Stealth systems have been engaged since we were in visual distance from the planet, Commander."

"Good work, signal us the green light when we've landed." Brooke turned to make her leave.

"Will do, Commander."

On her way to the stairs, the Commander stopped and had a snort chat with one of the navigators as she overheard her mentioning she was expecting.

"Expecting a child? On a warship?" Brooke cockily smiled, shaking her head at the ridiculous idea.

The navigator smiled, "Exciting, yet surprising, isn't it commander?"

"I guess you could say that. Not everyday life finds its way onto a ship like this."

"Oh, I agree completely." The navigator responded in favor, "But, if I may ask, what do you think we'll be expecting on this planet? I mean, they upgraded the weapons when we docked before leaving, and added onto our medical crew."

Brooke looked concerned, "Does the mission have you on edge?"

The navigator looked away and scratched at her head. "Well, it's just we don't normally do that, and I was just a bit supersticial," Brooke waited for her to continue. "I've just been hearing talk among the crew, commander. And they don't exactly like this particular mission from the reports we've been getting."

"I assure you," She began, "This mission is just as unexpecting as the rest, hold yourself together and remember, I'm here to protect ever life on this ship no matter what. Can you trust me on that?"

"Aye, commander. I wouldn't deny your ability as our Commander in the slightest." The Navigator turned her attention back to her work.

xXx

Dressed in full armor, and loaded each with an assault rifle, shotgun, hand pistol, and various other ammunitions they could carry, a squad of men quickly made their way off of the warship from the hatch and began the mission.

Two squads within communication range, each led by either Commander Brooke Oksudno or Commander Evans made their way through the uncharted planet, as the ship powers down to await their return.

"Okay team, move quickly and alert!" Shouted Brooke as she watched her team make their way out of the ship with haste.

"We will scout out the cavern ahead," Brooke said through the private communication link, "Collect our recordings and any findings and rendezvous back at the ship."

Once her team was ahead of her and fully off the ship, she followed setting a quick pace with them.

xXx

Once they approached the cave after pushing their way through the thick forest that inhabited the planet, Brooke was the first to enter with her gun alert and ready.

The cave was naturally shifted into the side of a large mountain the stretched up and around for miles, it was the best way to collect necessary reports on the planet. Rock samples, signs of life, water, were all contributions to a possible planet to colonize.

With their helmets and night vision goggles, they had already been gone for an hour, half to get to the cave and half walking around the cave as a group. Mapping and exploring the cave while pressing deeper.

A member of the group moved past his comrades, stepping behind Commander Oksudno.

"Commander, were not doing so great with finding anything useful."

Brooke stopped completely, causing everyone else to halt as well. She turned to the soldier gradually.

"I know," Brooke began calmly. "90% of the time things don't show up on their own, and considering how luscious this planets vegetation is, were bound to find something soon. Keep your eyes sharp, men."

They continued on into darkness, the crunching of their feet was faintly heard as they moved. Brooke looked at her weapon, checking the ammo count. It was full, just like when they landed.

Brooke had had worse times. This was one of her more easy missions so far, darkness was nothing new.

Having your squad of 4 pinned down and flanked with a bullet in your leg was something she considered to be one troublesome, not walking in a cave.

Suddenly, there was a horrifying long shriek that echoed through the path they were walking. Brooke raised her weapon and her finger tightened on the trigger. Things just got a lot more complicated.


	2. Fighting the Unknown

**Eye of the Predator :Huntress Nights**

* * *

AN:

_I do not own Aliens / Predator._

_Well, here it is! Hopefully now the story is starting to build up for you, usually all stories start off slow, anyway. Too much information is just so overwhelming I find._

_Feel free to review, I really don't care if you do or don't. This story is just for fun, anyway. I'm no professional, but I would like to complete at least one story I begin to write. (and not lose interest)_

_Enjoy. Naw-Na Naw-Na Boo Boo, Stick your head in Doo Doo. ~ tosh.0 (love that guy!)_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Move back!" Brooke shouted to her squad, the 5 men raised their weapons as well and slowly crept back the way they entered.

"Now!" The shout was demanding, and they all gave up their positions and ran like hell.

One soldier hesitated and turned to reply, "Were with you, Commander. We've got your back!"

Brooke didn't look at the soldier, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She turned to him, "Go, now!"

Another screech echoed through the cave, sending another shill down everyone's core. Then it was followed by another shriek but echoed longer, making it farther back then the first. But none the less, just as terrifying to the Commander.

"This is Shore party Vega, were experiencing a code yellow. I repeat, _code yellow!" _

Still calm, Brooke held her position. This is why she was here, anyway. Her squad was out of hearing range, meaning it was her, her weapons, a flashlight, and whatever, _that_ was.

Looking in all directions of the screech, relying heavily on a singly light, she slowly and quietly moved backwards. The cave was no longer as narrow as before, offering more movement, and more hiding spots.

The terrain here almost resembled a maze; it would be easy for anyone to get confused in here. Walking around in circles with _that _however, was not something Brooke considered.

Then, just at a glance, there it was, shining black and baring its teeth, immediately, linings of shells jumped and bounced off the ground.

* * *

Perched on a tree in the deep forest, a shadow lurked in the cover of camouflage.

Scanning the terrain to physically map out the area, a Yautja hunted on the planet not too far from the humans. He knew where there were Oomans, there was a worthy battle.

It always started with observing, information is key. Fortunately, the plant he was on has a few rumors spreading that a hard meat pack had been prowling in the deep forest, this was Dan'-dtou's perfect opportunity.

Picking something up on his scanners, his tracking devise directed him toward the East, where the forest began to dwindle and form into mountains and caves. The Oomans were up to something.

They were making their way out, very quickly for that matter. Dan'-dtou began to feel a peak of interest, clicking happily to what could have the Oomans running so fast.

He'd gathered enough information anyway; it was time to choose some worthy prey.

* * *

The clip was already empty, Brooke had to lean against a rock and duck for cover to reload her gun.

The screeches were close, and it was time to take action. Obviously, whatever they were, they were hostile.

A new clip was securely replaced; Brooke crouched and turned toward the noise, pulling the trigger immediately. The light shined, and these things were easy to depict as there scaly, dark skin reflected the light.

One fell out of sight from the scope; it hit the ground hard with the other two Brooke shot. Still, more screeches echoed, and it was time to move.

Brooke held her gun tightly with two hands as she turned, now with a clear path to her back, she sprinted from her cover and didn't hesitate to look back. Despite the horrid screeches that silenced out her heavy steps, Brooke kept a straight face as she set a pace to leave.

* * *

Dan'-dtou was now perched directly above the entrance that the Oomans ran out of. Once they were in the clear they began to set a slower pace as they turned sharply toward the North-West. Their hearts were pounding heavily, Dan'-dtou could still hear the thumps they produced as they began to advance away from the entrance.

Dan'-dtou uncloaked, and jumped down, now facing the cave, thanking the Oomans, they had just found his prey for him. He chuckled quietly to himself; today the God's were clearly rewarding him with a great opportunity.

* * *

Brooke was not yet tired from the sprint, she'd run under worse conditions, but she had an even worse fear, she felt _lost. _This part was unfamiliar, but there was only one clear path, so she could only press on and hope for the best. The screeching had stopped, but Brooke wasn't fooled. Her gun still lead the way as her finger brushed the trigger, prepared to take on more.

Checking in all directions, she scanned every corner as she moved forward. The ceiling was high and jagged, and there was limited arm space. It could probably fit two men side by side at the least.

This was okay; Brooke knew it lowered the chance of an ambush to only two sides instead of all over. But that meant she had nowhere to run except directly _into_ enemy lines.

Brooke let out a sigh, holding her frustration with the fact she was feeling lost.

As she knew, a noise echoed in front of her, but she stopped, not to fight, but to observe. This noise was _different_ then the nightmarish screeching, this was almost more human. It sounded like a deep growl, which was a lot more reliving then the terrifying screeches.

It was approaching; Brooke tilted her head and stood in disbelief, probably another creature. Hopefully not as hostile as those other things. Still cautious, her finger never left the trigger and her gun rest tightly parallel to her chest.

The noise jumped, now it was almost in her face, Brooke reacted.

That noise was _so close. _But where was it? She scanned with her eyes, and saw nothing.

Scanning and searching, she located nothing of interest; the light was lacking, but if it was that close, she would have seen it already.

She stood in silence, finally feeling comfortable, and alone, she lifted her gun and used the light attached to do a more accurate check, this time checking in _every_ possible direction.

Nothing, she then checked it a second time and nothing appeared again. Brooke was dazed, but brushed it aside, she'd add it to the report when she got out of this hell hold.

Sighing and dropping her gun to her chest again, she pressed on.

"Com-"There was static. "-der…. Wai….ou…" Brooke stopped, it was her squad trying to contact her.

"This is Commander Oksudno; I'm making my way out of the cave. Do you copy?" Brooke stressed the last part.

"Ne..tive…. re experien…dif…." The static cut everything off.

Brooke was picking out only a few distinctive words. "I do not understand your message, private."

"We….egrouping at….hip...we can't… "

"Say again, the signals getting stronger." Brooke began to sprint ahead, the signal was getting stronger. "I repeat, say again."

"W…. it….you….fo… inamu…xteen…urry up….."

No luck, it was still to choppy. Brooke heard the signal shut off. And if she could determine anything from that message, Brooke knew she had to hurry and find an immediate way out of this cave.

Ahead of Brooke, another screech could faintly be depicted in the distance. More were approaching Brooke's position, and this didn't worry her in the slightest. She lifted her gun back to the firing stance and dispite her odds, she pressed on.


End file.
